


Klangst Week - Day 1

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 1, KLangst Week 2017 - Freeform, Keith what's Lance, KlangstWeek, Lance wants Shiro's love, M/M, Shiro wants Allura, unrequited pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Klangst Week Day 1 - Unrequited Love/ Pining





	

Keith rested his bruised and sore arm on the back of his chair, watching the dented and dirty armor sink into the soft material.

He leaned on it slightly, bending over in order to catch his breath. He shut his tired eyes for a few moments as he listened to his heartbeat slowly return to normal.

He had pushed himself really hard on that mission; too hard perhaps, Pidge had even pointed out that Keith had probably broken a record with the amount of Century’s he had defeated.

Pidge was sweet and all, but she wasn’t the person he had hoped would notice.

“Shiro! You were amazing! The way you blew up that ship with your lion before it could shoot down that village. We couldn’t have saved that planet without you.” Lance gushed to their leader.

Keith watched on angrily as Lance swooned over the black paladin.

“Umm… thanks, Lance. We all helped.” Shiro replied, seeming only half interested in what the Cuban had to say.

Keith scrunched the hand that was on his chair into a fist, gritting his teeth. Why did he even try with Shiro? Why couldn’t he see that Shiro wasn’t interested?

But he was. Oh, boy, Keith was. Why couldn’t lance be swooning over him instead? At least Keith would give him the time of day.

He looked back over to the pair now; lance still hovering over Shiro and admiring his every move, not even trying to be subtle. Shiro wasn’t even looking at the blue paladin.

“Hey, Shiro! You have to teach me how you did that thing with-”

“Princess.” Shiro cut Lance off unintentionally as the Altean Princess entered the controls room.

‘Shiro probably didn’t even know that Lance was talking in the first place…’ Thought Keith.

“Good work today everyone, you were extraordinary as a team! I’m so delighted that the team bonding exercises have been paying off!”

Keith noticed how Shiro’s posture changed as Allura spoke. While Lance spoke, Shiro was bent over his control panel focusing on the screen, not even facing the boy. Now he stood straight, giving full attention to the princess, hands held shyly behind his back.

“How did I do Allura?” He asked bashfully. The red paladin had never seen his leader so awkward and unconfident.

“Amazing!” Lance yelled from behind them.

“You did your job successfully Shiro, so good.” It was only a half-hearted answer but Shiro’s face lighted up at the mediocre comment. Lance looked taken back a bit at this. His smile turned to a hurt frown as he watched the others talk.

Keith thought he had gotten the message from Shiro, but as soon as Lance began butting in on Shiro and Allura’s conversation again, Keith decided that he had had enough.

He couldn’t stand watching Lance act like that, or be treated the way he was, for that matter.

He let out a loud exasperated sigh and stormed off past the other two tired paladins resting on the couch.

As he huffed past them, they made comments out loud about him, as if he couldn’t hear them.

“What’s wrong with Keith?” Hunk asked the group as Pidge fixed her glasses while staring lasers into the back of Keith’s head.

For the first time since getting back from the mission, Lance actually looked up and acknowledged Keith at all.

‘Finally’ Keith muttered to himself.

“Ha! Probably angry that he wasn’t the star of the mission; Right Shiro!” He laughed obnoxiously.

“Uh, yeah sure lance.” Sighed Shiro, quickly before turning back to watch what the princess was doing.

‘Shouldn’t have asked.

__________

“Okay, team! This mission is a big one and we are going to need some supplies.” Announced Shiro. “Pidge and Hunk, I need you to wormhole through to the Xynos Nebula to collect more of those particles that generate the laser guns we found on that asteroid last week. Allura and I will stay with Coran and Slav to work out our battle plan. This leaves Keith and Lance with the modified pod to go down and scope the imprisoned planet undetected.”

Finally, he got to go somewhere with Lance. They had to report back to the base and all, but maybe on the way there they could talk and maybe Lance would like him more. Keith was admittedly bad a socializing, but who could blame him, sometimes he sounded rude and he wasn’t good at conversations, but he would 100% listen to lance ramble on in his beautiful voice for hours if Lance would even bother.

“Awww, why do I have to go with him!” Lance complained, pointing a thumb in his direction.

And the image in Keith’s head of the two finally getting somewhere with their friendship vanished as soon as those words were uttered.

‘What did I even do to make him hate me so much?’ He thought trying to keep a straight face as he pretended to listen. Most people think he is hotheaded and impulsive, but really most of the mission prep is spent looking at Lance or wondering why Lance hates him and he just… misses the instructions. He hopes he was hiding the hurt on his face well enough.

“You are the only ones left and you are the best pilots, I trust that you can report back to us.” Replied Shiro.

“No, I don’t wanna be stuck in that tiny pod with mullet over there! I think that my brilliant mind should stay here with you and work on the plan.” He argued.

“You’re going with Keith.”

“No”

‘Again with everyone pretending that I’m not right in front of them.”

Shiro placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Fine whatever. Allura, what do you think?”

‘Predictable’ snicked Keith to himself.

__________

So this is how Keith ended up in a small pod, sitting through an unending brutal silence with a person who hated every Galra to her core. She suggested taking Lances spot, but he was adamant in helping Shiro, thus landing them in this situation.

The task went sort of well. Keith piloted and Allura wouldn’t speak to him so he didn’t have to worry about a back seat driver. He followed Shiro’s coordinates and Allura reported back what she saw. They were back in record time.

When they got back into the controls room, lance was almost bouncing off the walls at the small amount of attention he was being given. When Shiro complemented and idea or had his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Good job you guys, we got all we needed to form our plan. You work really well together.” Shiro amended, more so that Allura would maybe be a little nicer to Keith.

“Sure, whatever.” She muttered.

Keith looked back over to Lance. He was truly beautiful. His smile, even if it was directed at Shiro; his laugh, his (presumably) soft hair and perfect tan skin. Damn Keith even liked his stupid jokes.

He didn’t even hide the fact that he likes Lance from himself. Pidge and Hunk had already guessed too and he thinks Shiro was catching on.

Why did Lance hate him so much? Keith could feel a burning sensation in his chest and throat, he knew what this was all too well. He was never good at dealing with emotions and everything with Lance was just building up. He adored the Cuban who didn’t even want to go in the same pod together for a mission. And Lance was head over heals for someone who had feelings for someone else and never gave him enough attention.

Keith knew that he would. He would give every second of every day to Lance. But lance hated him, and he was starting to hate himself too because of it.

__________

Almost a week had gone by since that mission. Keith had spent less time with the group than before; he just couldn’t handle seeing Lance. In fact, Lance was probably enjoying not having him around.

He thought that someone would notice that he was missing a lot, but the only one who would really care that much was Shiro and they saw each other every day when they got up early to train. They acted normal and talked like normal.

Then Shiro would leave probably thinking that Keith would do the same. Little did he know that Keith barely left the training deck anymore.

Just before dinner every day they had a group training session, everyone just thought that Keith had come early. Technically that was true, he just hadn’t left since that morning.

He sliced through drone after drone while he watched Lance sit on the sidelines ogling at Shiro’s muscles as he worked out.

Keith let out a physical cry of rage as he took the heads off three more robots.

“HA!, Geez Mullet calm down, it’s just training!” Lance yelled out to him. His face flushed with embarrassment as he looked back at the robot’s he had destroyed.

“I, I um-” He Tried to speak.

“Hey, Shiro…”Lance piped up again, and Keith was back to not listening.

He was so tired. Everything ached, but he couldn’t stop working out, he needed the distraction.

He squirted water into his mouth as he rested his arm on the cool wall of the training deck. He buried his head into it and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

‘Why do I have to be like this!’ He yelled in his head.

‘Why do I have to like him so much!”

He accidently let a small cry escape his lips but quickly sealed them shut as he snapped back into reality, hoping that no one noticed.

“You need to stop.” Said a small but stern voice from behind his.

Keith’s eyes widened as he whipped around off the wall to face Pidge.

“What do you mean? Stop what?” He laughed awkwardly.

“You know what I mean. This much training is bad for you. Don’t think I don;t notice. I didn’t think you would listen to me anyway, but it’s getting worse. I know what you are trying to do. You are attempting to distract yourself. Please just find other ways to do this. I’m worried about you.”

She spilled out, you could hear the concern littering her voice.

“Aww Pidge that sweet, but I’m fine.” He laughed again.

“Please Keith. At least come to dinner. Training is almost done, we can go up early.”

Keith sighed, “I’m not hungry.” was all he said before leaving the room and going back to his own.

As soon as he was back in his room he flopped onto his bed, let everything that he was holding inside of his for the past week spill. He was so angry and hurt. He hated himself and he just needed to get everything out. He didn’t even think about anyone hearing him anymore. Everyone was all really happy without him, up at dinner right now laughing and celebrating a good session. Eventually, Keith cried himself to sleep.

__________

Things finally began to look up for Keith on their next mission. He got paired with Lance again and Shiro was not in the mood for bargaining today.

They set out in Lance’s Lion to collect some rare ore or something that Keith didn’t hear.

Maybe today was they day he could try and talk to Lance.

“You and your lion seem to be pretty in sync hey.” Keith instantly regretted saying as he cringed at his choice of sentence.

‘What are you even thinking?’ He mentally face palmed.

“Yeah she is fast, hopefully, this will go quickly.” was all Lance replied with. He was so much quieter than usual, Keith noted, did he really hate his that much?

“Um… yeah” Keith stuttered, hoping that Lance would say something else. Thank God Lance talked so much that even when he was being quiet it was still enough to fill a silence.

“I mean, why didn’t Shiro let me stay with him again, we work so well together.”

Keith hummed in agreement. It was a start.

“But, like, I don’t really mind, Shiro is busy and he can’t always think everything out, Right? I mean, he does it so well cause he is amazing but, he is still human. Well unless you count that sick Galra robot arm.” Lance shot out.

“Can we please not talk about Shiro!” Keith basically yelled out before realizing that the look on Lance’s face said that that wasn’t in his head like it was supposed to be.

“Um, um, I m-mean.”

“What’s wrong with Shiro?” Lance questioned.

“Nothing nothing…” there was a brief silence “… you do know he isn’t interested in you in ‘that way’ right?” Said Keith.

“Umm… yeah!” Said Lance in a tone that made it sound like Keith had pointed out that the ship that they were in looked like a lion.

“Why would he be.” Lance choked out disguised in a laugh.

“Let’s just say, you’re not very subtle,” Keith said flatly.

“Yeah well, you’re just jealous!” Lance snapped.

“Of…”

“Shiro and I’s friendship.”

“What are you talking about. We are like brothers, Shiro barely talks to you.”

“Yes, he does.”

“When?”

“A LOT, thank you very much!”

Keith let out another exasperated groan in annoyance.

He started yelling before he could even stop himself and register what was happening.

“WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE WASTING YOUR TIME! WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT SHIRO LIKES ALLURA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND, WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I-”

“That you what?” Lance snapped.

“Agh, nevermind, I’m leaving.”

“How! We’re in the middle of space.”

“Red’ll get me.” He sighed.

Lance didn’t even try to stop him.

__________

Usually, when Keith was upset he would train, but he just didn’t have any energy left in him so he decided to go and sit in the Holodeck and space out for a while watching the stars and planets.

He sighed as he laid back on the tiled floor.

He had never lost it like that at Lance. So much for a friendship.

Keith didn’t even realize that he was crying until a tear rolled off the side of his face into his ear.

He just let them fall as he thought about Lance.

“Hey, are you okay?” He heard a familiar deep voice whisper.

“Yeah Shiro, I’m fine.” He wiped the tears off of his face.

“Come on, I don’t want to see my brother sad.” He tried to joke, still saying a good distance away from the teen on the floor.

“You heard all that, huh?” Keith said swallowing that lump that was gathering in his throat.

“Yeah, man, I didn’t know that I was that obvious around Allura.” He laughed.

Keith couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth at hearing that. He sat up and Shiro took a seat next to him.

“Well, you are.” Keith smiled smugly. “Thanks, Shiro.” He added seriously.

“Anytime, I just want to make sure that you are fine. You have been training a lot, missing meals, what was it you were about to say to Lance before you cut yourself off but the way. If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Oh um… well, you see… I, I kind of… Li-like him. Lance. I like Lance.”

Keith stuttered.

“Bit late to the party there Keith we all figured it out. Well, Pidge told me cause she was worried about you.”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Lance hates my guts.” Keith said as the tears welled up in his eyes again.

“Hey,” Shiro comforted “That’s not true.”

“Yes IT IS” he cried harder “he doesn’t even want to be in the same room as me! What did I even do to make him hate me! Why can’t he see that I like him? I- I LOVE HIM!”

Keith was a mess, sobbing and sniffling. Shiro engulfed him in a massive hug. “It’s okay Keith. There is no point thinking about it when you are this tired, you’ll only upset yourself more. Cover your face and I’ll walk you to your room, get some sleep, I’ll bring you food so that you don’t have to join us if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks, Shiro.”

____________

That night Keith laid on top of his blankets, staring at the roof, he could feel the hard object that was his blade under his pillow. It was pitch black in his room and he was far off sleeping.

All he could think about was Lance.

He was ready to give up on sleep when he heard a knock at the door.

Without moving, Keith yelled out. “Who is it?” Knowing that it was probably Shiro.

But boy was he wrong.

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my first official Vld Drabble. Please feel free to leave feedback it would be really appreciated 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter for more:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/teddy_parade
> 
> https://teddy-parade.tumblr.com


End file.
